


Blue and Red Make Purple

by The_perfectly_awesome



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, Lesbians
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-22 16:11:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4841939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_perfectly_awesome/pseuds/The_perfectly_awesome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Human! High School! AU Sapphire is the new girl, and after a random accident, she and Ruby, a football player, become fast friends, and maybe something more? Rated T for language and lesbians. Don't like, don't read. Rating may be subjected to change. This story is also uploaded to fanfiction.net. No need to fear, I am the original author and post-er of the story on both sites, and will be posting a notification in the next chapter that I type on Fanfiction. May also be added to Wattpad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

High School Humans! AU

Ruby stomped through the halls of the school, furious at her football couch for not allowing her to play at the game this Friday. She had been practicing and training all summer for this, yet the couch forbid her to play.

"Is it because I am a girl?" she thought bitterly, her being the only girl on team, however masculine she was. The thought merely served to anger her even more, to the point where she didn't even notice the girl with her back turned to her, completely within her walking path. She fell over the girl with an audible "OOF", knocking both herself and the other girl over.

"Watch where you're going!" Ruby shouted angrily at the poor girl, sitting up and rubbing her head. The other girl stood up, holding out her hand to help Ruby up.

"I apologize, though I think it is you who should watch where she is going." The girl said coolly. Ruby looked up and the girl, and her breathe was taken away.

The girl had long light blue hair, with long bangs that swept to the side of her face, completely covering one eye. The visible eye was pale blue, sharply contrasted against her caramel skin, and her lips were plump and soft looking. Ruby found herself staring at the beautiful unfamiliar girl in front of her, anger temporarily forgotten.

"N-no, you're right, it is I who should be apologizing, I wasn't watching where I was going." Ruby grabbed the girl's hand and pulled herself up, letting go of her hand as soon as possible.

"I am Sapphire, by the way. What is your name?" the girl, now known as Sapphire, inquired.

"My name is Ruby. I'm on the football team." Ruby introduced herself, habit forcing her to add that last part. Sapphire looked interested.

"You're on the football team? I was thinking of trying out for cheerleading…"

"That's a good idea! Though I am forewarning you that those girls can be really catty and picky when it comes to their routine." Ruby warned.

"That won't be a problem. I have been cheerleading since I was five years old, and I was head cheerleader at the last school I went to." Sapphire assured, fully confident in her abilities.

"You don't look the type. Or act like it for that matter…" Ruby trailed off, realizing that that could be taken offensively. The blue eyed girl merely laughed.

"I know, but I can't help it. Hey, do you know where this class is?" Sapphire asked suddenly, pointing to the room number on her schedule. Ruby looked at it and perked up.

"We are in the same class!" she exclaimed. Upon further inspection, Ruby and Sapphire had two out of four classes together, as well as the same lunch break. "So when the morning bell rings, just follow me. Your second block is literally the door across from our first block, so you just wait outside of your second block classroom, and I'll come get you and show you to the lunch room." Ruby was ecstatic that she and this beautiful new girl would be around each other for most of the day for the entire semester. She hoped that that beam on Sapphire's face meant that she felt the same way.

Speaking of the devil, the morning bell rang, signaling students that they had three minutes to get to their first block classes. Ruby playfully bowed, her chin length black, curly hair shielding the sides of her face. Sapphire giggled and followed the small, yet muscled girl to their class, skillfully dodging the rushing crowd, while the darker girl chose to walk straight on, bumping and shoving into people who got in her way.

She definitely was an interesting character, and Sapphire found herself wanting to know more about this tiny, buff girl. She figured that they were both Juniors, since they had a few classes together, but she wasn't sure. What was her favorite color? Perhaps red, since her headband and clothes were red. Or maybe she wore that color to compliment her skin tone? Did she have a favorite food? She seemed like she would like spicy foods, though Sapphire herself preferred sweets.

They entered the class room and Ruby took a spot. Sapphire looked for a chair near the girl but could not see one. Ruby noticed the blue eyed girl looking around the room, and turned to the zoned out boy beside her.

"Lars," she whispered loudly, attracting his attention. "Move your ass, that seat is taken."

"What? No way, I got here first!" Lars yelled back angrily. Just then. Lars's crush, Sadie, walked in, sitting on the opposite side as the two. Ruby smirked as Lars grumpily got up, casually dumping his stuff in the seat next to Sadie's.

"Sapph, over here!" Ruby called the other girl over. A look of relief crossed over Sapphire 's face, and she sat in the seat that had previously been Lars'.

"Funny, I didn't see this spot open a second ago," she stated, arching her one visible eyebrow. Ruby shrugged her shoulders, silently thanking Sadie for her impeccable timing.

Just then the teacher walked in, and called the class's attention.


	2. Chapter 2

To say Ruby was distracted was a little bit of an understatement. She kept glancing at the other girl all through first block, and couldn't even concentrate when the teacher called on her to answer a question.

But it wasn't love at first site. Ruby didn't believe in that sort of thing. It was simply that Sapphire was interesting and beautiful, and made her want to know the blue-eyed girl a little better, even just as friends.

Deep in her thoughts, she failed to notice the bell ringing, until Sapphire rested a hand on her shoulder.

"You said my class was right across the hall?" She asked, not particularly wanting to separate from Ruby. Ruby looked up and nodded.

Yeah, you want me to walk you over?"

"Only if you want to…"

Ruby smiled and dumped her binder into her bag, tossing it over her shoulder. The hallway wasn't very wide, so it only took a few steps from one threshold to the other. Sapphire turned and thanked the other girl.

"It's no problem. Do you know whenever cafeteria is or do you want me to show you where that is, too?" Ruby asked, knowing the new girl had no idea where anything was. Sapphire bowed her head sheepishly, nodding almost apologetically.

"I have no clue where the cafeteria is. I hope I'm not being a burden to you."

"It's no problem at all!" Ruby laughed, "I'll come find you after 2ND block, okay? Just sit tight when the bell rings. Before you know it, you'll be showing ME where I need to go." Sapphire giggled at the thought.

"You should probably go before the tardy bell rings…" Sapphire stated, lightly shoving Ruby in the direction of her next class.

Ruby waved 'goodbye' and sprinted down the hallways, trying not to be late to her next class. Just as she flung herself through the threshold of the class, the bell rang. She claimed a seat at the back of the class. What a nice day to not pay attention.

Sapphire was doing the exact opposite, forcing herself to keep her mind on the teacher and what she was saying. Every now and then she would zone out and find herself thing of a certain female football player, but whenever that happened she always shook her head and concentrated on the lesson happening in front of her.

The class was dreadfully boring, as a stereotypical U.S. History class tends to be, and her teacher's dull droning voice made her want to slam her head against a desk repeatedly, finally deciding to altogether give up on paying attention and instead choosing to doodle on her half completed guided notes. She learned all this already any way.

After what felt like a million years, the lunch bell for first lunch shift finally rang, and Sapphire nearly cried out in relief. She threw her stuff in her messenger bag and ran out of the classroom that she already hated.

The blue-eyed girl leaned against the wall next to the door, eyes scanning the bustling crowd to detect her new friend, though she doubted she'd see her, seeing as the other girl was a centimeter shorter than herself. Just then shouting and people cussing could be heard as a small angry girl literally shoved her way through the crowd, pushing harder when she saw Sapphire.

A smirk played on her lips as she mockingly bowed, offering a hand to Sapphire, who giggled and curtsied, accepting to stretched out hand.

"Your chariot awaits, madame," Ruby said in a painfully awful British accent. Ruby pulled her along through the crowd, once again shoving though people, though this time allowing her to get through by shoving even harder.

"So, I'm guessing, this is just a hunch, but I'm guessing that you slept through your last class." Sapphire yelled over the crowd. Ruby look back at her, dumbfounded.

"Yeah, I did, how did you know? It's like you're physic or something," Ruby yelled back. Sapphire laughed and pointed at her face.

"It's not that, it's just that you have fabric wrinkles on your face and you have some hair sticking out right there."

Ruby blushed and attempted to smooth out her cowlick after they had finally got in line for lunch. Grabbing her lunch tray, she led Sapphire to one of the round tables, where her and her friends usually sat. Everyone was accounted for, so Ruby introduced them.

"Guys, this is Sapphire. Sapphire, this is Rose, her boyfriend, Greg, Pearl, and Amethyst. They're pretty cool, but the contrast in their personalities is appalling."

"Don't be rude," Pearl scoffed, face evident of her displeasure in Ruby's comment, causing the rest of the table to laugh.

"It's nice to meet you," Rose said in a happy tone, pleased at the new addition. "Don't scare her off, Ruby, I really like this one." Ruby scoffed and crossed her arms, pursing her lips. Sapphire giggled at her new friend 's behavior.

"It's very nice to meet you, I will try my best to remember your names," she said to the group, bowing her head in greeting. She looked at the slop on her plate. "Um, I don't mean to be rude, but what is this?"

"No clue, though I think it's closely related to poison. Like, it's poison 's ugly sister or something. Anyway, I wouldn't eat it, unless you want to get sick, or you're like Ruby and have a very strong stomach." Greg stated, staring pointedly at the reddish-brown eyed girl beside her, who was wolfing down the slop.

The entire group looked nauseous just watching Ruby eat it, and quickly pulled their lunches out of their respective boxes. Sapphire, not particularly hungry, pushed her plate away and made a mental note to pack her lunched from now on, as the rest of the table (besides Ruby) had.

A lot of the uneaten food was given to Amethyst, who never seemed to feel full. It was sickeningly interesting watching her eat everything, even the wrappers.

"That doesn't look healthy," Sapphire stated, having watched the girl devour several wrapped candies.

"There was a guy who ate metal on a daily basis for years, so how bad could it possibly be?" Amethyst mumbled through a snack cake.

"Just…just leave her be," Pearl sighed, probably having have had this exact conversation at one point in time. "She won't listen to reason, no matter how hard you try,"

"Nah, you just nag to much," Amethyst retorted.

"No, I do not!" Pearl scoffed, offended.

"So do you guys do any activities?" Sapphire butted in before the conversation could get heated.

"Rose and I are in dance," Pearl spoke, somewhat happy at the change of topic.

"I'm a one man band!" Greg all but shouted, doing some sort of air guitar riff.

"I mostly eat and sleep." Amethyst yawned, indeed looking very tired.

"That all sounds very interesting. I considered taking dance for a while, but I ended up taking singing lessons and doing cheer."

"You, a cheerleader?" a new voice stepped in, scoffing at the mere thought.


	3. Chapter 3

The group turned to the voice. The owner was a brown haired girl with a short Bob, and eyes as blue as the ocean. She meant no disrespect, and apologized quickly when she realized how rude she sounded.

"It's not that I'm saying you can't do what they can, it's just that, for some unknown reason, the cheerleaders at this school are very mean and bossy. They think they own the place. You, you just look too... Nice."

Sapphire raise a thin eyebrow and the nervous girl.

"I've heard that a few times. Surely that's only stereotypical, as not every cheerleader in this school could POSSIBLY be bitchy." She said in her silky voice (that Ruby admittedly found very attractive).

"Small town, small school. There's only a small handful of Cheerleader. If you joined you'd make number 6." The girl said wistfully.

"Only six? I didn't realize how small this place was." The shorter girl shook her head, and held out her hand. "My name is Sapphire, by the way, and you?"

"Lapis Lazuli, but you can just call me Lapis. Everyone does." Lapis shook the others hand, smiling warmly at Sapphire. She nodded goodbye to the group and waved goodbye to the new girl. Turning back to face the group, she smiled.

"She seems nice."

After the bell rang dismissing school, Ruby once again pushed her way through the crowd of the hallway, attempting to get to Sapphire's fourth block classroom. By the time she reached it, most people had left the building, leaving a clear view of the blue eyed girl patiently waiting outside of the door. She smiled and waved when she saw the darker girl coming, walking to meet her in the center of the hallway.

"How was class?" Sapphire asked, briefly hugging Ruby, who shrugged at the question.

"Okay, I suppose. Are you ready for your try outs?" Ruby shot back. A very surprised look appeared on the others face.

"…I'm sorry, did you say try-outs? As in…cheer tryouts? Those are today!?" Sapphire was near panicking now, having not signed up nor prepared. Ruby tried to stifle the laugh that erupted from seeing the shocked and panicked look on her face.

"Sapphy, it's okay. You have ten minutes before you even need to start stretching for them. Plus, it's open for all, and you sign up when you walk into the gym, no pre-registration required. They also have temporary uniforms for you to try out in. Don't stress, you'll do fine."

Sapphire nodded mutely and her breathing began evening out. After she calmed down, she started laughing loudly, the sound resonating throughout the empty hall. The red-eyed girl stared, confused, and slightly offended.

"What? What's so funny?" she asked, hurt lacing her voice. At the tone, the other stopped laughing, suddenly feeling bad.

"You called me Sapphy. It was a cute name." She responded, trying not to crack up again. Ruby smiled at this, also laughing at the nickname.

"I won't call you that if you don't like it."

"No, I loved it. It's new, and cute."

"Okay….laughy Sapphy." They both giggled at the name a little bit more as they headed towards the gym, temporarily the Cheer Squad tryout area.

Only a few girls not in uniform was there, and the girls that were in uniform were bossing the ones who weren't. Everyone looked tired and cranky, and Sapphire started doubting herself. She held Ruby back before they got through the threshold.

"Do I really want to be a cheerleader for the school?" she asked out loud, more to herself than to the other girl. Ruby shrugged.

"Want my opinion? Don't. These girls are nasty, plus they aren't very good at cheerleading… Probably should've said that earlier in retrospect."

Sapphire shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts.

"You're right. I shouldn't do this. It won't be good for me, and I'll be dragged into the stereotype. I won't do it."

She began walking away, before stopping, nervously biting her thumb nail. "But I've trained my whole life to be a cheerleader, and without this, I won be able to train anymore." She began pacing, anxiously pulling her fingers through her long hair, before grabbing a handful of it at the top of head.

"Sapphire." Ruby called to her, and the blue-eyed girl looked up at her with watery eyes. The darker girl wrapped her arms around her and squeezed her. "Please stop this. You don't need to be a part of this. You can practice at home, at the beach, at my house, wherever, but don't beat yourself up over this."

She helped Sapphire up and pulled her away from the gym.

"You can come watch me practice if it'll make you feel better, or you can go home, whichever." Ruby shrugged her shoulders as if she didn't care, but internally she was hoping Sapphire would stay.

"I'd love to watch you practice," Sapphire grinned.


	4. Chapter 4

Ruby got home from practice at around 6, sweaty and exhausted, but feeling so many different emotions. After practice, she worked up the nerve to "casually" ask Sapphire for her phone number. She recalled the kind smile as she wrote her digits on her forearm, and briefly wondered if love at first sight DOES exist after all.

It was hard to concentrate when her mother was happily going on about her day, and the wonderful raise she had been given. It was about time, they needed the money.

"What about you, sweetheart?" Her mother asked kindly, putting her fork down in her empty bowl. "How was the first day back to school?"

Ruby sat all the way up in the dining chair and smiled.

"I made a new friend today. She's new." She said, shoving a forkful of red beans and rice in her mouth. Her mother's smile widened.

"Is she cute?" She asked, her bright smile shrinking into a smirk. Her daughter blushed profusely, shoving another forkful of food into her mouth.

A few minutes of anticipation (for Ruby's mother) led to the all to slow swallow and a quick, shy

"Maybe," Ruby answered finally. She could see the gears in her mother's intelligent mind turning, and she dreaded what she could possibly be plotting.

"You should invite her over for dinner tomorrow."

Ruby nearly choked.

"I'm sorry, what?" Her mom did NOT just say that. The older woman nodded thoughtfully, confirming what she just said to herself.

"Better yet, invite her over to spend the night. Tomorrow IS Friday after all. We can bring her home Saturday. It's perfect."

"Mom, you are not playing matchmaker. That's not cool." Ruby shook her head at her mother's antics, shoving her bowl into the dishwasher. She could practically hear the older woman's pout behind her.

"Fine, but my idea still stands. Bring her over. You say you just met? Maybe you should get to know her better. Sleepovers are the best way to get to know people, because people act differently in private than they do in public." All childishness gone, her mother stood in front of her with a thoughtful look on her face. This was the side of her that Ruby admired the most.

"I'll call and ask her, but I can't guarantee that she'll say 'yes', or that her parents will allow her."

"Yay!" the other woman cheered, clearing the rest of the dishes off of the table.

Sapphire's sim was giving birth when her phone rang.

"Hello?" she answered, not recognizing the number.

"Sapphire? It's Ruby," the voice said on the other end.

"Oh, hey. Thanks for calling, but I thought you would text me, not call," She laughed lightly.

"I would have, but my mother is anxious to know your answer as soon as possible,"

Sapphire's sim was holding her stomach in pain still, while her husband stopped panicking and went to take a shower.

"What the actual fuck, you asshole." She cursed at the idiot sim. She could hear Ruby's surprise and confusion on the other end of the line. "I'm sorry, not you. My sim is being stupid."

"Oh, okay. Anyway, I was wondering if you'd like to have dinner and maybe spend the night with me tomorrow?" Ruby asked shyly. Sapphire smiled at how adorable she sounded as her sim's husband went back to sleep, his wife still bent over in pain. God, Sims are so stupid.

"I'd love to." She said simply.

"Oh, r-really? That's great! So you can just bring your stuff to school tomorrow and I'll drive you back to my house, if that's okay with you…?"

"Sounds perfect. I will see you tomorrow, Ruby."

"Y-yeah, tomorrow. Bye."

The phone ended with a beep and she finally let loose a long strand of choice words to her sim's ignorant husband.

The next school day passed without any major events, and finally, it was time to head home. Like the day before, Sapphire waited for Ruby outside of her classroom, a gym bag full of clothes and necessities at her side, which Ruby picked up and slung over her shoulder, despite the slightly taller girl's protests.

"My car is over here," Ruby said, walking into the parking lot and unlocking the beat up car at the edge. Sapphire placed her school bag in the back seat and hopped in the passengers side.

Ruby's mother wasn't there when the two arrived, which Ruby was happy about. The woman could be overbearing at times. After a brief tour of the small house, Ruby led the blue eyed girl to her room and sat her stuff next to the bed. They sat on the bed, awkward silence pursuing. She hated it.

"So… You like any video games?" Ruby coughed, trying to rod her room of the awkward atmosphere. Sapphire nodded.

"I like just about all video games, except the ones in 2D." She answered softly. Excited, Ruby jumped up and ran to her bookshelf, which was heavily laden with dozens of books and video games. She grabbed one of the said video games and popped it into her Xbox.

"I hope you like Call of Duty. This is the third one," she said, tossing a wireless controller to the other girl and grabbing the other for herself.

"I don't believe I've ever played this game," Sapphire admitted as she watch the start screen pop up. Ruby clicked start, and showed her the basic controls.

Several hours later led to a frustrated Ruby and a less visibly frustrated Sapphire. They kept getting blown up by incoming grenades, or sniped by unseen sniper rifles. Ruby slammed the middle button of the controller, and rubbed her face in aggravation.

"Maybe we should stop." Sapphire suggested, placing the controller on the charger. "You are getting too angry, and I heard your mother come in about an hour ago."

"What?! You didn't tell me sooner?" Ruby shot up, bolting down the hallway into the kitchen. The darker girl followed behind more slowly, taking the time to admire the pictures of Ruby as a child hanging in the hall.

Ruby was talking to an older woman, who looked to be a near spitting image of Ruby, if Ruby was ten times more feminine. The two looked up when she entered, and the older woman looked at Ruby expectantly. Ruby coughed, attempting to hide her blush.

"Mom, this is Sapphire. Sapph, this is my mother. Okay, introductions are done, now let's eat. I'm starving."

Sapphire held out her hand for Ruby's mother to take, but instead, she gathered the blue eyed girl into a hug that seemed almost way to motherly for a woman she just met.

"It's very nice to meet you, Sapphire."

"It's really nice to meet you, too."


End file.
